1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to coated articles and method for manufacturing the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Silicon-boron-carbon-nitride (Si—B—C—N) ceramic has excellent hardness and toughness so it is can be used to form a coating on metal substrates of cutting tools or molds. However, it can be difficult to form a Si—B—C—N ceramic coating on the metal substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.